You weren't there
by luckyflute19
Summary: What if the wolves were to late and laurent bit Bella? She joins the Volturi and forgets about Edward. What will happen when Bella visits the Cullens? What will Edward do? Will Bella ever forgive Edward for leaving her?
1. transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 1-Bitten

I looked into the eyes of Laurent, and I got ready for what was about to happen to me. I was about to be dinner for him. I should have never come to this meadow. Now, it was too late. I'm so glad Jake isn't here, about to be dinner too. I tensed as he prepared to jump.

All of a sudden, I felt him right next to me, holding my neck with his cold hands. He smelled better than anything I've smelled for months. I felt him dig his teeth into my neck. It was a sharp stab, It was worse than knives. It hurt really bad. I started to scream in pain. I felt him sucking my blood. I was feeling light headed. I was about to faint. Everything was blurry, I couldn't see straight, but I thought I heard some noise behind the bushes. It sounded like an animal. Then, I saw, with my blurry vision, five giant wolves. They were probably the ones Charlie was talking about. They were huge. I felt dizzy. Then, Laurent broke off of my neck and was running away. Running away from his dinner. Because of wolves? That was crazy. He could beat them. I wanted to die. All of a sudden, I felt my neck burning. I thought I was supposed to be dead. I felt it get hotter and hotter until I felt like if I was on fire. I couldn't stop it. It was inside of me. Eating me. I cried in pain. I wanted someone to kill me. It wasn't worth it. I knew what was happening to me. Laurent had left me here because he was scared of wolves. The wolves had disappeared as well, or at least I couldn't see them. I was way too in pain to notice anything. I couldn't stop screaming. I felt the fire running through my veins. I felt it on my fingertips and on my toes. It was eating me. It was winning. It hurt worse than when James tried to kill me last year.

I yelled out, "KILL ME! JUST KILL ME! I WANT TO DIE, PLEASE KILL ME!" I knew people where with me, I could sense it. But I didn't know who. I kept repeating that over and over again. When, was it going to stop? When?

**

**JPOV**

We approached the meadow, when we heard screaming. It was too late, we weren't fast enough. _No_, I thought. _Who died? I hope it's not Bella. I'm going to kill that bloodsucker._

_Stop it, lets see who it is. _Sam thought.

When we got through the bushes, I saw a white figure with it's teeth into Bella's neck. Wait. Bella? Oh no. I was going to die._ He_ was going to die.

The leech turned around at our approach. He looked surprised. He quickly looked back at Bella and it looked like if he knew her. How was that possible? Then, in a voice really low, that Bella couldn't hear he said, "I'm sorry Bella. I'll come back for you. I promise. You do taste good." And he ran. He was gone in less than a second. Then, I heard more screaming. I was going to go calm Bella. The others, except Embry, went after the bloodsucker. Bella was probably scared. Maybe that's why she screamed.

She would most likely feel faint, and the cut would probably hurt. I turned into a human and put my shorts on. I walked over to her. She was lying on the grass, curled up in a ball.

"Bella—" I was cut by an earsplitting scream.

"Bella?" I was starting to panic now. Was she in pain? She shouldn't be, she should be glad I was here.

"KILL ME!" She yelled.

What? I was lost. I picked her up, but it looked like if she didn't notice. What was going on?

"MAKE THE FIRE STOP," she yelled.

The fire? There wasn't any fire on her. Wait. The venom of the bloodsucker. It was still in her veins. Oh no. That probably meant she was changing into one. Oh yeah. I wasn't paying attention when Sam told me about all of that. Crap. She was turning into one of them. I couldn't take it out. It would kill me. This was not good.

I stayed there, in the meadow. The meadow. This was probably the meadow that she was talking about. It was pretty. And she had gone on her own and found the bloodsucker here. It was all my fault. If I were with her, this probably wouldn't have happened.

Embry had told me that they didn't catch the leech. And that they would wait in the rez.

I had lost Bella. She wouldn't be Bella anymore. But I still stayed with her. I would be here until she woke up. Then, I would leave. I didn't move from her side for two and a half days. She was screaming and trashing the whole time. Sometimes she would stop, but then, she would start again. I couldn't handle it anymore. Then, I could feel her heart beating faster until it stopped.

**BPOV **

All of a sudden, I felt the fire fading and leaving my skin cool. I heard my heart racing inside of me, and then, it stopped. It was done. There was no more pain. Well, there was an aching in the back of my throat but I ignored it. I opened my eyes and saw very clearly. Everything was sharp, defined. I saw a very familiar face in front of me. It was Jacob.

"Jake?" I asked, hearing my voice for the first time.

"Bella?" He said.

I got up from the grass and I was up in a move that didn't exist. I got panicky. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I-I was staying with you, when you were hurting."

He must have heard me scream, and still didn't obey to them. I was shocked. Did he know what I had become?

"Are you alright?" he asked.

No.

I nodded.

"Oh," He looked at his feet. "I can explain what has happened to you," he said.

"Oh, I know what happened to me. I'm sorry Jake, I need to leave, now." I said. He smelled horrible. I couldn't stand it. I wrinkled my nose.

"You can't," He looked worried.

"Yes, I need to. I'm so sorry. I—I don't want to be here anymore." I said. I needed to get away.

I ran before he could say anything more. I ran very fast. I could see everything perfectly. I didn't need the air but I liked it. I ran through the woods, ran as fast as possible. I came across a very sweet scent, it was mouth watering. I went to it, not thinking and jumped into a hiker, and bit him. I drank his blood until I could stop myself. What had I done? I had just killed an innocent human being. I was a monster. I ran away from the body, away from everything and ended up deep in the woods. I heard someone in the bushes and it smelled like a vampire. I got into my crouching position and was ready to attack. It came out. It was Laurent.

**Was it good? Or Bad? Review? It will get much better, I promise. What did you think. ( I will mention anyone who reviews.)**


	2. meeting them again

**Thanks to:****hayleyhoo**

**TwilightBellarina88**

**For reviewing my first chapter of the story. Hey, I like that people add me to favorites and alerts and all that stuff, but if you're doing that, why not just review? It's not that hard to put a couple words together. You guys make up the story, so you tell me what you want to happen next, and the best Idea I get, I will use and I will give credit to that person. So…Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Laurent? I thought… Wait. He looked different from my foggy, human memories. I could really see him now. Wow. "Laurent?" I asked. I was very confused. I was mad too. He bit me.

"Bella, I see you're done with the changing process. I would have stayed with you, well, you were supposed to be dinner."

I flinched slightly at that. Thanks to Jake, or should I say, werewolf, traitor…

"What do you want from me?" I asked him. I wasn't in any mood right now.

"come with me. You don't know what you're doing, I can stay with you for a bit. We could go anywhere in the world you would like. Except Denali. You see, I broke up with Irena. And I don't want to go back."

I didn't know what to say to that. I was lost. I didn't know where to go. Sure, he was offering a place with him for a while, but…something didn't seem right. There was something missing.

"Sure, but only for a little bit," I said confused. I didn't know what I was looking for.

**(you see, Bella forgot about most of her human memories. She remembers Jake and her dad) **

"Perfect," he purred. He smiled a wicked smile at me. It scared the crap out of me.

"Well, where are we heading to?" I asked. Not knowing what to do next.

"We run, of course," he said.

"Where?"

"Where ever you want," He said.

I smiled. I had always wanted to visit Italy. "Italy."

"Well, while we are there, why don't we stop and say hi to some friends?"

"sure," I said. I felt something was wrong, something was telling me to go my own way, but I ignored the voice and continued running through the woods, swimming across the ocean and ending in Italy. It took us about one week. We stopped in the way.

In that week, I actually got to learn about Laurent and what he like to do. We talked a lot. We really got to know each other. It was fun. There were a lot of things we didn't agree on, but there were even more things that we had in common. We entered Italy and bought some new clothes. He had some money with him, and when he ran out, he just steeled it. I thought it was wrong, but oh well. It was just money. We had a good trip. Not the best one, but a very decant, friendly trip. He told me we were going to Volterra and told me all about the Volturi. When we got there, I was feeling kind of nervous. We got to a huge castle like building. I thought we would go inside the main door, but instead went through the back door. I don't know why. It was very nice inside. It looked almost normal. I could smell many other vampires in here as well. We went to what looked like a lobby. There was a human there. She told us the way to Aro. Again, I felt something was wrong. Like if I shouldn't be here. Oh well. I ignored the feeling again. I didn't know if I could trust myself anymore.

When we got to the location, I felt safe. We introduced ourselves with Aro, and when we shook hands, he frowned.

"Isabella?" He asked.

"Please call me Bella," I said.

"What's your power?" He asked me. He seemed curious.

"Um, I don't know," I admitted.

"How interesting. Well, I guess you will be staying with us." WHAT?!? I had just come for a visit.

And that was the night that I entered the volturi guard. Laurent had left and fled south. He had left me here. He would pay someday. They had explained everything to me and told me about their roles. They gave me a gray cloak. I had to wear it. They did have some good selection of foods. It smelled yummy every time. They trained me. And tried helping me with my shield. I learned how to control it. I learned how to fight and how to defend myself. I went on missions and even had some fun once in a while. I had made friends and made Volterra my home. I stayed with them, forgetting about anyone that I might have known in my human life. It didn't matter anymore.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

200 years later.

"Issa, Aro want to know if you will be going with him?" Jane asked. She was currently my best friend. Aro had wanted to go and visit one of his old friends because of boredom. I, Being his most favorite, have had the privilege of doing what I wanted. He had asked me if I wanted to go, since he trusted me the most. I hadn't told him yet.

"Uh, yeah, I'll go, sure, there's nothing more interesting going on right now," I said. I grabbed my black cloak. I was the only one besides Aro with a black cloak. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were bright red, since I had eaten yesterday. I hated the thought of killing an innocent human being. But there was no other choice.

"Hey, Jane, will you do me a favor and take care of my garden for me?"

" Sure, but I still think it's a stupid idea." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, I'll be back who knows how long. You know Aro."

"Hey I heard that," said Aro. Of course he would hear. He was outside downstairs waiting for me.

I laughed. "Bye," I told Jane and fled to Aro.

"Okay, where are we headed to?" I asked.

"A little town called Forks in Washington, USA. We are visiting my old and dear friend Carlisle and his 'family' as he calls it. Be polite, I don't want another mess like the last time. Just as you know, they hunt animals instead of humans, so their eyes are golden. Try not to stare at them. There are seven of them. All paired off except for one." He kept on and on telling me about there weird people that hunted animals. How strange, I could try it sometime. I never thought about it.

When he was finished, we asked Layla if she could transport us there. Her power was to transport anything, anyone, to anyplace. She could also freeze time. It came in handy sometimes. Aro liked her very much, but I was still his favorite.

When we got there, we were standing in front of a huge mansion, in a meadow. I looked at Aro and he started walking forward. I followed him and he knocked on the door. Very quickly, someone opened it. I guessed it was Carlisle, because Aro and him hugged and were saying 'how have you been?' and 'it's so nice to see you again'.

Carlisle turned to me. " Who's this?" he looked confused.

"This is the amazing Issa," He said. "You'll love her once you get to meet her." He started smiling.

"Hello," I shook hands with him. " It's nice to finally meet you. Aro won't stop telling me about you." I said.

"Well, It's nice to meet you too. Lets get inside so we can talk more comfortably." Carlisle said.

We walked in and sat in the living room. It was kind of big and open. It seemed familiar and homey for some reason.

"You have a very pretty house you have here," I commented.

"Well, yes, It's well over two hundred years old when we first moved here. We came back just a couple years ago."

"I see," I glanced around the big room. There was something about this room…

"Well, do you want to meet the rest of my family?" He asked.

"sure," I said.

All of a sudden, six other people were sitting in the same living room. They all had a very odd expression on their face. Looking at me.

" I would appreciate it if I were not being stared at," I said looking down at my hands. I had a ring in my third finger. It wasn't an engagement ring, It was a promise ring to never leave the Volturi. It was very pretty. Probably 10 million years old. The reason I spoke so formally was because that's how Aro had raised me. I was like his daughter.

"We are very sorry," someone said. I looked up at seven curious pairs of eyes. I looked at Aro.

"Well, why don't we start with introductions?" He asked.

After they all told me their names, I told them mine. "I'm Issa Volturi," I said.

"Is Issa a shorter name for another name?" The guy Edward asked.

I shrugged. " I don't know," I admitted. "I can't remember my human life."

"Nothing at all?" he asked.

" No, all I remember was that there was a boy when I woke up. But I never saw him again. I've lived all my life with Aro." I said. I didn't have to call him master.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yes, why is it so hard to understand?" I nearly shouted. Forget manners. They were on my last nerves. I stood up. "I'm sorry, I'll be close by, Aro." I said and ran at full speed into the forest.

**Review? Please? Tell me your thoughts on it. No, Bella doesn't remember them. Next chapter will be in Edward's point of view of this chapter. It will have more details.**


	3. She looks like

_Thanks to_**: ****Miss Bellsie,**** twilightbellarina88, GentleWaters, Black**!

_You guys rock for reviewing this story. I'm going to go slow on this story, so Bella won't remember anything until like…chapter eight, and just flickers. Thanks for Ideas. It makes me update sooner. If I get ten in two hours, I'll update tonight! And make it much longer! If your reading this when it was updated months ago, I don't care, still review each chapter! Enjoy!_

Chapter 3—she looks just like…

**EPOV**

I heard Carlisle opening the door to someone who clearly wasn't human. I tried reading their thoughts.

"_I hope they like us. I hope they like Issa_." Aro thought. Oh, so it was Aro, here to visit his old friend Carlisle. Alice had said something about that. She saw him and someone else coming. She couldn't see her face, but knew Aro was going to come with someone else.

I tried reading the other person's mind, Issa I think. Issa, Issa, Issa… it sounded familiar, like…no I would not think that name. It hurt too much to remember. I tried again after failing to read her mind.

Nothing. Not a single whisper or thought. What was wrong with her? I had only met some one else… NO. It couldn't be. She was… A long time ago…. I tried listening to the conversation downstairs.

"This is the amazing Issa," I heard Aro say. "You'll love her once you get to meet her." He sounded like if he were proud of her. Like her daughter. I read his thoughts again.

"_Yep, my amazing Issa. I can't wait to show her off…"_

"Hello," I heard a high ringing like bell voice say, "It's nice to finally meet you. Aro won't stop telling me about you." Her voice seemed familiar a little. Maybe I did know her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too. Lets get inside so we can talk more comfortably." Carlisle said. I pictured him inviting them in. "_Why does she look like some one I know?_" I heard his thoughts.

I heard them walk and sit in the living room. I could hear them breathing. Probably looking around. I had to say, it was pretty open and bright. Something very different from the dark, silent corridors in the Volterra Castle.

"You have a very pretty house you have here," I heard the bell like voice again say.

"Well, yes, it's well over two hundred years old when we first moved here. We came back just a couple years ago." Carlisle said. Did he have to mention that? I thought that was all in the past. "_Edward, come meet them, I think you'll like Issa. She looks familiar though. Maybe from one of my visits to Aro a long time ago_."

I didn't want to go down. I stayed where I was. Not moving. I was sitting in my couch, reading a big, fat book. I think it's Carlisle's medicine book. I'm not paying attention on what it's about. It didn't matter._ She_ wasn't here.

"I see," She said. She sounded thoughtful.

"Well, do you want to meet the rest of my family?" He asked.

"Sure," she sounded enthusiastic. Ugh. I would have to go down. I heard the rest of them going down as well. Alice was ready to pounce. I gave her a death glare before we went downstairs. So, I sat in the living room and stared at this Issa girl. She was the most beautiful person I had seen in my entire life. She was perfect.

She was wearing a black cloak. I couldn't believe that a person so beautiful like her would be with the volturi. How could she? She deserved a better life. All of a sudden, I felt a feeling that I hadn't felt for over two hundred years. How could this be? How could she have this affect on me? I felt the need to protect her. To protect her from all the evil in the world. She _was_ something.

My second reaction to her was shock. She looked so familiar. So much like someone from a long time ago. I couldn't place her face. For a fraction of a second, she looked so much like—mental wince—Bella. But that was impossible. She had passed away a long time ago. She had committed suicide. The story was that she was hiking in the woods and saw a bear. Instead of running, she walked up to it and irritated it until it killed her. It was a hard thought.

My third reaction was sadness. How could she be with the worst creature in the planet? How could she not have met us before him? Why couldn't she stay with us? Who was she? Where did she come from? All these thoughts ran through my head while we all stared at her.

"_Oooohhh, she's as pretty as Rose," _Emmett.

"_She feels embarrassed_," Jasper.

"_She needs a makeover_," Alice.

"_She looks lonely,"_ Esme.

"_Ugh, I look prettier,"_ Rosalie.

"_She looks like a good person,"_ Carlisle.

Even though they were all thinking different things, they all had this in their minds, "_She kind of reminds me of_—" and they would stop for my benefit.

"I would appreciate it if I were not being stared at," She said looking at her hands. I hadn't seen her beautiful face yet. She kept hiding it from us. I wonder why. Then, she started playing with her ring. Damn it. She was married. Oh well. I wasn't going to ask her out or anything.

"We are very sorry," Jasper said. She looked up at us, and I saw for the first time her eyes. They were bright red. Ouch. Poor humans. I got a little sad at that. Her being the cause of innocent humans. Maybe…

No. I wouldn't suggest it. Maybe she'd get mad at me.

She looked up at Aro. She looked at him like a role model, like if he were the best person on this Earth. With those admiring eyes. Like if she knew him more than anybody, yet, not in a romantic way. Kind of like Father and daughter relationship. It was weird.

"Well, why don't we start with introductions?" Aro looked like if we were going crazy.

After we all introduced ourselves to her, she told us her name. "I'm Issa Volturi," She said.

"Is Issa a shorter name for another name?" I asked. Issa sounded way too much like the name….

She shrugged. "I don't know," She admitted. "I can't remember my human life."

WHAT?!? She didn't know her name? What if she really was Bella? What if she had changed her name and forgotten about everything like Alice? NO! It couldn't be. I was going crazy. How could I think those thoughts? This girl was interesting. She was different. In a good way. "Nothing at all?" I asked.

"No, all I remember was that there was a boy when I woke up. But I never saw him again. I've lived all my life with Aro." She said. Again. She looked up at him with light in her eyes.

"Really?" Alice asked. She was shocked. "_Finally, someone else who doesn't remember anything like me._"

"Yes, why is it so hard to understand?" She nearly shouted and stood up. "I'm sorry; I'll be close by, Aro." She said and ran at full speed out the door. She had sounded like if we were asking too many questions. Of course, for someone who doesn't know anything about themselves and some strangers want to know all about her, she handled it pretty well. I wanted to go after her, to go see if she was alright. But of course, I stopped myself. She needed her space.

**Review? Good? Bad? What do you want to happen next? I'll use the best Idea I get. Thanks so much. I'm hyper. I just sneezed! Again! My dog just licked my shoe… I think I should stop now… Review! 10 Reviews if not I won't update! In two hours! DUCKS! I should stop…**


	4. You left me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I ran and ran as fast as I could through the forest. It was very pretty. I wouldn't mind living around here. Some questions were still in my mind. Why did they ask so many questions? Why were they interested in my life? Why did they look at me like if I was an old friend coming for an unexpected visit? I wish I knew why.

Edward's face did look familiar, like from a dream… but I can't dream, probably from my human life. The house... it looks so familiar, like home... like if I belonged there. It was so pretty, so open, so bright and welcoming. I ran until I came across a meadow. It was very cute. It looked like something that I've seen before, but where? All of a sudden, the sun came from behind the clouds, making the meadow, and me even lovelier. I was so confused. What was going on?

I heard someone approaching the meadow. I could smell it wasn't a human. It was a Cullen; I had smelled that scent back at the Cullen house. I turned around when they entered the meadow. It was Edward. He looked as confused as I was. I couldn't believe it. He had followed me here. I was starting to get mad.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Same thing you are, looking for answers."

How did he know? He didn't know me, did he?

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say next.

"Bella?" He asked. "Is that really you?"

What?" Excuse me, what did you just call me?"

"Bella," he whispered.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong person." I said.

"No, I don't."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You," he whispered.

"What about me?" I sounded curious.

" I knew you, when you were human."

"No you didn't, how could you know me? Edward, just explain to me what you want to tell me."

"Bella, your name is Bella."

"No, it's Issa."

"You're right, but wrong at the same time," He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're name is Bella… And Issa. It's Isabella." He explained.

I was confused. As soon as he said 'Isabella', it sounded so familiar, that I actually believed him.

"You lived with your father, Charlie, in this little town of Forks, Washington when you were 17. We met in a biology class. I was pretending to be a junior. We were friends after a while, then you figured out I was a Vampire. You didn't care, and you soon became my girlfriend. On your 18th birthday, you came to our house for a party that Alice organized for you. After cutting your finger and almost dying… I decided that you weren't safe with us around. We left. And pretended as if I never existed…" He stopped probably because of the expression on my face. It was probably shock, hurt, recognition, confusion and so much more.

I looked up at his face, with so many questions. I didn't even know if this was real or not. But somehow, I believed him.

"That's all I know, the rest you'll have to figure out on your own. Of course Aro would know, he knows your every thought."

Aro knew? How could I have been so stupid. I knew what he could do, and I had taken away my shield so that he could read my thoughts one time. He didn't tell me. How could he, I thought he was like a father to me. Wait. Edward had left me alone when I was human? And never came back. He forgot about me. How could he do such a thing.

"Bella—Issa, whatever you want to be called, I'm so sorry. I was such an idiot for leaving. I'm sorry, and I won't do it again, I love you, Bella, I love you more than anybody."

He loved me? Then why did he leave? It was such a lame excuse. I looked straight in his eyes. They were topaz. All of a sudden, I saw those same eyes in a foggy memory.

_Flashback_

_What's your favorite gemstone? He had asked. We were in a cafeteria._

_I blurted out topaz. I blushed. _

"_Tell me," he commanded. He wanted to know why._

" _It's the color of your eyes today," I sighed._

I came back to the present. Was that a human memory? But he was in it. Then it was true, I did know him in my human life, which meant that he really did leave me.

"You left me," I whispered to him in a soft and sad voice.

"It's not like that—" He started, but I cut him off.

I was pissed off. How could he do something like that when he loved me?

"YOU LEFT ME ALONE WHEN YOU LOVED ME?!?!" I screamed in his face. It looked pained. "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO A THING LIKE THAT?!?!" I was furious.

"Bella let me explain— "

"It's Issa to you." I glared at him.

"Issa, I thought it was best for you, I thought that you would be safe without me. I did it because I love you." He was screaming too.

I bet that everyone at the house could hear us.

"If you loved me, then you wouldn't have left." I screamed. "You would have asked me what I though of it. I don't remember right now, but I'm sure you didn't let me say what I thought. You—"

"BELLA!!! LISTEN TO ME!" He grabbed my face in his hand and kissed me.

_**Cliffy! I thank everyone that reviewed my story-**_

**sissy bella marie swan cullen**

**Whisperoak88**

**hayleyhoo**

**kate7711**

**Miss Bellsie**

**HeartlessVampire**

**jbarelife**

**alex**

**kmrutledge**

**W||V**

**whitezcar**

_**I hope you liked it. I know it's kind of short, but It's going to get better. I promise. I'm going to make the next chapter in Edward's point of view on this. I think It would clear some things up. If you have any suggestions or ideas just review. Let's see if I can get twenty reviews for this chapter. How do you want Edward and bella to react? What do you want to happen next. Ducks! Sorry… I'm a little hyper right now…**_**REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. important AN

Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month, there's just a lot going on right now.

I posted a poll on what story I should finish first. Please vote. I'm already working on the next chapter of Lovely Bella. There will be surprises. Anyway, if I get votes I will finish my stories. Thanks! Go to my profile to vote!


	6. Hatred

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed my last chapter! ******** I wish more people would review. I get a lot of emails saying people add this story to favorites and alerts, but I would be so happy if I got more reviews! I want to see if this story could beat my other story "lovely Bella" in reviews. Please, reviews make me update sooner!**

**I know everybody has been waiting for this chapter and it was hard to pick what was going to happen next, so I mixed up a little. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don' own Twilight.

Chapter 4- Hatred

APOV(Aro, not Alice)

I saw as Bella left. She needed time to think. The number one reason I came here was so that she could see them again even if she didn't remember. She needed to get away from the castle for a little while. A moment later, Edward stepped out too. It was then that I told them who she really was. I had read her thoughts when she took her shield down a couple years back. Maybe a century and a half ago. I just never had the courage to tell her. She would never believe me. That's why I decided to bring her here. As much as I loved her like a daughter, she needed something good happen to her. As I explained to the Cullens who she was, I heard Edward and her kissing.

BPOV

As he started to kiss me, I felt a wave of emotions go through my body. The fist thing I felt was shock. How could he do that? I wasn't expecting it. All of a sudden, a wave of love came towards me and I kissed him back. I didn't think. I just grabbed his hair with my hands and pushed him towards me. Suddenly, I was the one kissing him. I didn't think about it. It was like my body was longing for this kiss for decades. Like if my body knew what I wanted, like if it was waiting for this to happen. Again. Something told me that this wasn't the fist time that I had kissed him. My instincts took over and I couldn't help it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he was shocked, but he didn't stop, either. I felt love for him, yearning to be with him, like if he was a drug. He was my own brand of heroin. I had never felt something like this in my entire existence.

I was pretty sure that everybody back at the house were spying on us, and at the moment I didn't care. I was content and happy. I felt overwhelmed and passion for him. Even though something told me it was wrong to do this to someone I barely knew, _it felt right_.

I thought back to why he had started kissing me, and I froze. He had left me. But his kisses told me other wise, that he loves me. But then he left. Because he didn't care for me. I stepped away from him, breaking the kiss. I slapped him across his face. I started dry sobbing. How could he do such a thing? Playing with my emotions like if I were some sort of animal. After all, if I was human back then when we met, then I was like a pet to him. I was an animal to him, someone he thought he could play around with, get bored with it then move along. Then, when he got tired again, he would pick me back up and play with me again. Who did he think he was? I was more important than him.

"Who do you think you are to kiss me like that? How dare you do something like that? Don't you have some sort of respect for me?" I screamed in his face and ran towards the Cullen Mansion. I didn't want to be here. Some part of me loved him more than Earth itself, but a different part of me was ready to kill him. I felt pain, loss, anger, agony over him, and what he did to me. I could feel it though I couldn't remember it. Just because I couldn't remember when he had left me, didn't mean that I couldn't _feel_ what had happened to me. I wanted to cry so bad.

As I got to the house, I ran inside, not bothering to knock and I stomped to where Aro was. I was furious. He knew about my human memories, yet he never did tell me. Well, I never asked him because truly I didn't want to know. But something as important as this? He had to have told me. Oh Yeah, he was going to tell me that I had a boyfriend waiting for me to go back to him. True, I wouldn't have believed him. It was my fault after all. I started to calm down a bit. I opened my eyes and saw that every body was staring at me. Every body was here except _him_. All of the Cullens were looking at me with confusion and happiness and joy and some hint of guilt. And love, too. Oh right, they had once been my family, these strangers, my family. Ha. Aro was looking at me with loss, love, and sadness, and some guilt too.

I looked back at Aro. "I want to leave. NOW!" I shouted and closed my eyes.

"Why?" Asked Aro, with true curiosity.

"I can't stand it anymore, I want to go, let's go," I said and started walking towards the door. I was about to exit when I looked back at Aro. "Are you coming?"

He looked down at the floor and said, "I am, but you're not."

What? "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. I looked over to the Cullens and saw they were looking elsewhere. I walked back to where Aro was at. I lifted his chin. "What's wrong? What do you mean I'm not going?" He looked into my eyes.

"Carlisle and I had a discussion while you were gone. We talked about you, and what was best for you. We agreed that this was where you belonged. I didn't want to let you go, so we made a deal. You would stay and live with the Cullens but you had to go home with me every other year. We want to give it a try. Maybe if it doesn't work out, which is unlikely, you can go back my home in Volterra. I think you would be happier here. I want what's best for you. That's one reason I decided to come here today."

I was shocked. What?!? I was going to stay here with total strangers? Crazy ones that thought they owned me? And Aro agreed? I was going to be treated like a pet? Give me to one owner, compromise with another owner that took interest in me and trade me? Every other year? Spend two years with one then two years with another? Was everybody crazy?

"What?!? You can't make me stay where you want. I thought I could do what ever I wanted. You promised. How could you leave me here?" He had started walking out the door. I followed him, but someone grabbed me from behind and held me there. "Aro, don't do this. ARO! You can't leave me here." I struggled to get free from the arms that held me back. But he or she wouldn't let me move an inch. He, I decided, kept me there until it got dark, which was about two hours. I _still_ couldn't get free.

"Bella, shh, it's alright, everything is fine. Bella, sh," He kept saying. He was big, it was probably the one named Emmett.

I tried to get free, because if I didn't, there would be no more Volterra, no more hanging out with Jane. No more teasing Felix. No more Aro. After a while, I started dry sobbing. I hated Aro for doing this to me. How could he? Did he not want me there anymore? Did he really care about me and thought it was the best, even though it was a mistake? He would pay. He would pay. I wasn't a slave that someone could buy me. I was almost as high as Aro. And he was leaving me here? This was going to be hell.

APOV (Alice, not Aro)

I saw as Bella struggled in Emmett's arms to go to Aro. I knew it was coming since this morning. In a way I was so glad we persuaded Aro into letting Bella stay with us! I had missed her so much. In another way, I felt guilty for taking her by force. She didn't remember us. All she ever knew was to be with Aro, and she looked up to him, I could see it in her eyes. It was hard not to miss. Aro had been so sad and depressed, but he cared for Bella and her future. He knew she would get her back. We didn't tell him we planned on keeping her. I heard Bella calling for the long gone Aro. Then, she started crying. She didn't shed tears, but she was crying. Oh, I could help her get over it. We would go shopping. She would get back with Edward and everything would be normal again.

After a while, I saw Emmett carrying Bella back inside. She was still crying on Emmett's chest. I could see that Rosalie didn't like _that_ much.

Emmett had Bella bridal style, Bella was wrapped up in her cloak. We would have to get rid of that.

The thing is, Edward didn't know yet. Oh well.

That's when I saw it. I saw a ring on one of her fingers. She was married. That's why she wanted to go. But…Aro wanted her to be with Edward. Oh, then it was something else. Edward hadn't been back yet. And he was probably mourning over her.

Bella had been all depressed for the next week. We were always watching her, incase she did something stupid. Which was typical for her.

She hadn't fed, talked to anybody, or changed her clothes since she got here. All she did was sulk. This is not the Bella we had many years ago. She had changed. And Edward wasn't back yet, but I had a vision he would be back tonight.

One day, she was out on the porch steps playing with the dirt with her heels. I had to say, she did wear good clothes. She was wearing a white dress with layers on it and white straps. Her hair was done delicately, and her nails were too. I went and sat next to her. It was my turn to watch her. All of a sudden, she took off her ring and threw it on the dirt. Her ring must be priceless. It was so delicate. **( Imagine the most expensive, beautiful, delicate ring ever!) **How could she?

"Why did you just do that? You know, it's probably the best one on Earth," I said to her, trying to make conversation.

She turned to me and sighed. She talked for the fist time since Aro left. "Not really, I have much more expensive ones back at Volterra, this was just a very special present from Aro. It was a promise ring that I would never betray him and always stay with the Volturi. But he was the one to break that promise. It doesn't matter anyway." She looked back down at the pattern her heal was making. "At least," She whispered, "not anymore."

"I'm so sorry Bella, I really am. But you belong with us. You were and still are part of our family. We knew you so well when you were human. I could tell you countless stories about it. About how much you hated shopping."

"_I_ hated shopping?" She said.

I laughed. "Yes you did. You were also very clumsy. You tripped over air!" I said and started laughing. She joined in a little.

"Wow," she looked down at her hands, "That must have been embarrassing."

"Oh, but we loved you so much Bella! And we still do!" I said. I wanted her to know how much we missed her.

"Thanks, even though it's kind of crazy when I don't remember," she whispered. She seemed sad.

"hey I could tell you from my memories, if you'd like?" I asked her.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Where should I start? Oh, I remember how me and Rose used to dress you up all the time, one time we dressed you up for prom when you were completely clueless. Oh, we used to go to Seattle…" and I told her about her human life. Everything and Everyone except the memories of Edward and her. I think she appreciated that. She smiled at some and at some, she looked like if she could agree say it did make sense.

After all, she _was_ and still _is_ my best friend.

**Yes? No? Maybe? Did you like it? Please review! Here are the amazing people that reviewed my last chapter as well as my author's note:**

**liv-twilight-edward-life**

**Taeniaea**

**RosexDimitri**

**stupidlamb15**

**Kylie**

**Amber**

**W||V**

**Alice-Hale-96**

**Alex**

**Kayleemae1995**

**twilihtballerina88**

**Miss Bellsie**

**whitezcar**

**jbarelife**

**sissy bella marie swan cullen**

**INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself**

**Midnightwings4159**

**sweetinpink625**

**kate7711**

**Wow! Thanks so much! You guys were ONE away from 20. OOOhhhh. If I don't get 30 reviews I'll make Bella fall in love with Emmett! Or Aro take her back!**

**What will happen to Bella?**

**Will Edward fight for Bella?**

**What will Edward do when he sees Bella stayed?**

**How will Bella respond?**

**Will Bella let him back in her life?**

**Only one way to find out! Review! Or wait for weeks….months…years!!!!**


	7. Memories

Sorry for not updating in like forever, I've been busy.

Chapter 5

BPOV

Alice and I talked for a couple hours, well, she talked and I listened to my past. It was weird hearing what I have been through when I don't even remember. She had told me all about them and about me. I was glad she didn't talk about _him_. I couldn't believe that_ I_ was once _in love_ with _him_. He looked like a jerk. Especially after what he said he did to me. When it started getting dark, she led me back to her room.

"You can take a shower in my bathroom."

"Thanks Alice, can you bring me my bag?" I asked.

"Sure, I think that you have great fashion sense."

I laughed. "Thanks so do you," I said as I headed for the shower.

"Here you go," she threw my bag to me and left her room.

I took a nice, relaxing shower. It was nice, I liked it. It didn't help me much, but the habit felt nice. I liked Alice already. Maybe living with them wouldn't be that bad. After I dried off and found one of my many light blue dresses, I curled my hair and put it up in a ponytail. It was still all the way down to my waist. I found some white heels and a diamond necklace. I put everything away and made sure I looked decent enough.

If I was going to stay here, then I might as well make the best out of it.

I walked downstairs and found everyone talking.

Alice was the first to notice me and she smiled.

"You look like you're going to a ball."

Everyone looked at me. I wanted to blush. I had overdone it. I guess I have to go shopping now for less formal clothing.

I looked down at my feet and heard alice clapping her hands.

"Yay, if you want, we can go tomorrow."

I just looked at her and thought she was crazy. Then I remembered that she could see the future. Oh yeah, I wanted to go shopping.

"If it's not a bother," I formally said. Living with Aro, I had aquired many of his habits.

"Of course not, silly," she smiled and motioned me to sit next to her on the sofa. Jasper was on the other side of her.

"Bella-"

"Please call me Issa," I interrupted.

"Issa," said Esme, "we think it would be best if you could remember us."

"But how?" I asked.

"By us helping you. Everyone is going to need to help, but it is mainly up to you." said Carlisle.

"Okay," I simply replied. I wonder what their strageties are.

"So throughout the next couple of weeks, we will try and re-do things we did with you when you were human, it that's okay."

I just nodded.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A couple hours later, while Alice and I were talking about what we would be shopping for tomorrow, I heard footsteps coming this way.

I tensed and didn't move, becuase I recognized that smell. He was coming back.

I looked over at Alice. She was just giving me the 'I'm sorry' look.

I heard the knob turn and then the door. Then more footsteps getting closer then stopping abrutally.

I turned around and found him staring at me so I looked down. I wasn't going to look at him, no matter how hot he thought he was.

"Oh," he sounded surprised. "I thought you would have left by now."

I bit down on my lip and didn't say anything. I just kept looking down. Someone probably told him in their head because the next second he was screaming at Alice.

"What do you mean?" he yelled at her.

"You know what I mean, so you'd better be nice to her."

Edward just looked at her with a death glare. Then he looked at me and my confused/sad expression.

He was in shock.

Everyone continued to do whatever they were doing before he barged in and Alice kept talking about the following day.

Why would he act like that? That only adds to the conclusion that he really is a jerk.

The following weeks were a blur, even for a vampire.

Alice and I went shopping a lot. Me not really caring about it anymore, just going through the motions of it.

I talked with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme whenever I could. They would tell me stories or things that might trigger a memory. Nothing would work. Not even when I had to endure listening what happened at my eighteenth birthday. I tried avoiding Edward as much as I could and as much as was possible. I felt him trying to get close to me a couple of times, like if he wanted to tell me something funny or important or something he wouldn't mention to anyone else, but then he remembered something and he backed off. There wasn't much that the rest of the family could tell me since most of my memories were with Edward but I didn't want to get close to him. I still couldn't remember a thing by the third month of me staying with them.

One day, I was wandering the forest and I caught the scent of someone else coming my way. It turned out to be Edward.

"Issa, please don't run away," he begged, for I was already turning.

I turned around to look at him. "What do you want, Edward?"

"All I want to do is talk, I promise." He held up his hands.

I was heistant. "Just talk?"

He nodded.

"Okay," I whispered, knowing it was enough.

For a long time, no one talked, we just stared at each other.

After a while, I saw him thaw.

"Close your eyes," he told me," and picture the best scenerio you can think of. Just let your mind wander, don't think about it."

I was hesitant to close my eyes. I still didn't trust him.

He seemed to know what I was thinking, becuase he turned around so he wasn't facing me and said, " I promise never to hurt you." He said it in a way that I didn't even think about it and closed my eyes. I tried clearing all my thoughts, all my stresses. I cleared Aro and Volterra. I cleared the cullens and Edward. All I thought about was a place. Any place that would calm me and make me feel at ease. At first I was trying to picture home, but it would only remind me of things. So then I let my mind focus on anything it wanted. I let it explore and let my mind take control. I let it show me what I wanted it to show me, I let my guard down.

The second I did this, I felt floods of emotions kicking in. Like if they had been locked in a place all this time, not wanting to come out. Like if my unconsousness made desicions for me and locked away so many things that were precious to me. It saved them from myself. I saw in my head a meadow. A beautiful meadow that looked so peaceful and calm. But in my picture, I wasn't looking at myself, I was looking at it through myself. I was lying down on the soft grass and noticing how vague everything looked compared to something. I was comparing it to....to....Edward. Edward? I opened my eyes and found him staring straight at me from across the little area we were in. He seemed to know what I was thinking, or maybe he already knew what I would think of it.

"Lead the way," he motioned me. And somehow, by some high degree of a miracle, I found myself running west. Some part of me knew the route, the way I was going, where I was going while the other, the logical part, was wondering how I knew and I was scared. I felt Edward behind me, letting me lead the way. I stopped.

I looked behind me at Edward and then ahead of me where the great mystery lay ahead. I stepped forward slowly and through the bushes. I stepped into the exact same meadow from my imagination. Or was it an imagination? It was just the same. I couldn't believe it. I looked back at Edward, hiding in the shade and mentioned him forward. He stepped out fromt the trees and next to me where he sparkled more than anything in all my years. I couldn't talk. He just sat down and smiled at me. He was letting me process this. All of a sudden, it fell into place.

I felt like if I had just awoken from a terrible dream. I felt like if all this time I've been a vampire, I've just been dreaming, having a nightmare. It was horrible and all of a sudden I felt a need to be comforted. I looked down at Edward and the next second I was hugging him and dry sobbing into his chest. He openly took me in and held me there in his arms, not saying anything but comfort words.

'I'm home' I kept repeating myself. I had finally woken up from a terrible dream and I was being comforted by the only person that truly cared about me. Or did he?


End file.
